


Three Days of Alchemy

by Writefuck



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alchemy, Dubious Consent, F/M, Genderbending, cockanaya
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-03
Updated: 2014-06-03
Packaged: 2018-02-03 06:26:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1734419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writefuck/pseuds/Writefuck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Request] Dave lost a bet and has to act like Rose convincingly for 24 hours. Kanaya sneaks into Rose's bedroom at night and fucks him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three Days of Alchemy

**Author's Note:**

> For HSG, as requested by 666 Aradia.

"I told you so," Rose drunkenly smirked.

"Bullshit this is not what we bet on," Dave replied.

Rose stood in the doorway of Dave's room, holding a drink in one hand and a captchalogue card in the other. The contents of the card were the result of three solid days of work with the alchemiter, some of which was now admittedly a drunken blur. 

"This item," Rose said, holding the card up so Dave could see the image on its face, "comes directly from an old FLARP book we found in Vriska's former room. The magic item it describes was originally called a girdle of femininity. The alchemized version is a flawless match for the book's description of its appearance. I can only assume that its magical properties are a match as well."

The image on the face of the card was a belt made of a sheer pink fabric, remarkably similar to Rose's preferred font color. The gold-colored buckle was heart-shaped and bore the traditional "male" and "female" symbols interlocked. Dave had to admit to himself that it looked exactly like the type of dumb magic item you'd find in an old RPG book.

"Rose, you were supposed to be alchemizing apple juice. Or at least apples. What is that thing, some kind of chastity belt?"

"What?" Rose frowned. "No, it's a magical gender-swapping belt. Made out of magic."

"Magic is bullshit," interjected Dave.

"Maybe. In this case, probably. This item comes from a game supplement for a Troll RPG, which listed a trove of magic items and equipment for the players to acquire. This one in particular is considered a "cursed" item, although I can imagine a plethora of mundane or desirable uses for it. Assuming the alchemized item works the same as described in the tome, once this belt is equipped it will magically invert the equipee's gender."

"Jesus Rose you are a pervert. Why did you make that fucking thing?"

"After wasting a lot of time trying to alchemize an item based on my own written description, I tried using a pre-written description that instead. Apparently the fact that the book was published lends an air of legitimacy that is sufficient to create an item out of text and an illustration."

"Okay sure but why did you make _that_ , of all things? How about a sweet magic sword? Or a ring of invisibility?"

"Do you recall the terms of our bet?"

"Yeah. I bet that you couldn't make apple juice with the alchemiter just by writing about it."

"That is not what we bet, that was just something I had cited as an example. The bet was that I could alchemize something based on a written description."

"Like apple juice."

Rose sighed. "The specific terms were-"

"Holy shit Rose," Dave interrupted, "I remember our fucking bet. If you can alchemize something out of words then I have to pretend to be you for twenty four hours. Whatever the hell that means. And if you couldn't do it in three days, you had to make out with Karkat in front of everyone. But that fucking card doesn't prove that you won anything. All it proves is you alchemized a gay looking belt with a picture on it."

"So put the belt on," Rose said with a cocky grin.

"What."

"If the belt doesn't work, I've definitively lost the bet and you're perfectly safe. However if the belt works as advertised, I've won the bet and we can start your 24 hours right away. May as well get it over with as quickly as possible, no?"

"Rose it's the middle of the fucking night."

"We're on a meteor."

"Still though."

"Do I have to call you chicken and start making clucking noises?"

"No god damn it that's some John-tier shit... look, we'll test it by you putting it on."

Rose signed in annoyance. "No, the girdle of femininity only works on males. You'd need a girdle of masculinity for a female. The book was actually rather specific about that."

"So alchemize one of those then."

"But Dave, then you'd lose the same bet twice. Are you really that desperate to wear a dress for 48 hours?"

"That is some bullshit drunken Rose logic but fine, give me the fucking card." Dave snatched the card from Rose's hand, depositing the belt into his own sylladex. "Before I put this one, let's get one thing straight."

"I think that's the opposite of what's about to happen, but go on."

"Jesus Christ Rose. Okay. If this thing works, and it also doesn't kill me or anything, the very first thing you're doing tomorrow morning is alchemizing me a metric shitload of apple juice. We're talking lifetime supply here."

"As I mentioned previously, we are on a meteor. There is no tomorrow morning from this frame of reference. I don't believe I need to lecture you on time's relative nature."

"God damn it you know what I mean."

Rose sighed deeply. "Very well, if you insist. I will put project Apple Juice back at the top of my to-do list, but only in as much as to not interfere with the period of your carrying out your end of the bet."

"Good," Dave said, retrieving the belt from his sylladex. Despite its flimsy and girly appearance, the item seemed remarkably hefty and durable. "Hey, don't look as I put this thing on just in case my gazonga double-D's rip free of my god tier PJ's."

Sighing once again, Rose turned around to face the hallway. After a brief pause, she heard the metal sound of the belt buckle snapping into place, followed by a sharp of intake of air, and then a slow groan of realization coming from Dave's direction.

"Is it safe to turn around?" Rose inquired.

"Yeah," Dave said, his voice having taken on a slightly higher tone. "Shit."

Rose turned and saw the results of her handiwork. Though Dave's clothes were undamaged, they fit poorly as his build had clearly changed, with the addition of C-cups, wider hips, and, curiously, a much longer hair style.

"Why the fuck did my hair grow out?" Dave asked, as if that had been the most severe change to his body.

"Curious," Rose said, stepping closer to examine Dave. "I suspect the writer assumed that in a fantasy setting, female characters universally have long hair and males have shorter cuts. Perhaps from the point of view of a Troll writer, a change in hair style is considered just as significant as the... ahem, other alterations."

Dave cupped his new breasts. "Shame these aren't bigger."

Blushing slightly at the sight of Dave playing with himself, Rose mused, "You and I are genetic siblings, with mostly the same body type and very similar height and weight. We even have the same hair color. It would stand to reason that with the addition of an extra X chromosome, your... other proportions would be very similar to my own."

"Rose can we not talk about your breasts for five seconds? I'm trying to cope with some serious cosmetic changes here."

"Cosmetic only? Are the changes not... functional?"

Dave lowered his hands and met Rose's gaze with a deadly serious expression.

"Rose."

"Yes Dave?"

"Are you seriously asking me if I have a vagina."

"Yes I am Dave."

"Rose I fucking hate you." 

\---

The first thing that had to go was the hair. Rose's normal haircut was somewhere between male-Dave's length and female-Dave's longer style. It took some delicate maneuvering with a pair of scissors, but Rose managed to cut Dave's hair into a neat style that approximated her own. Next came the clothes - getting Dave out of his god tier PJ's wasn't so difficult since they no longer fit anyway, but getting them off without removing the magic belt was an enormous pain. It was easy enough to alchemize another set of Rose's God-tier clothes, and for added authenticity, Rose donned the new pair and insisted that Dave wear her originals. Showing him how to put on the bra was a show for the ages, full of enough profanity and sarcasm to make Karkat proud, but it eventually got sorted out. Finally the most difficult task - removing the sunglasses.

"Absolutely not," Dave insisted.

"You lost the bet and you've gone through everything up to this point with minimum complaints. Is this where you draw the line?"

"No, I drew the line as soon as you came to my door with a magic tranny belt but you've been pushing further anyway."

"Then let us continue to push. We've already spent nearly two hours getting you dressed as me. You'd only have to be without them for another twenty-two."

"No way."

"You're hardly doing a passable impression. I don't wear sunglasses under most circumstances, and I have even less reason to do so considering that we're in-doors and my seer powers require unobstructed vision to work properly."

"No."

"Besides, they don't go with your new hairdo. They don't match your lovely new outfit either."

"Rose if you call me lovely again I'm going to fucking lose it."

"Fine, you aren't lovely. You are a perfectly masculine and imposing god-tier knight of time who just happens to currently be dressed like his sister, including wearing her bra and panties."

"Rose-"

"And of course said undergarments are requisite to house your ample womanly bosom-"

"God damn it. Shut up. Fine."

The shades finally captchalogued, Rose took a moment to admire her handiwork. Dave was nearly the spitting image of herself. The eye color was off, but there wasn't much that could be done about that unless Rose wanted to track down a pair of contact lenses to alchemize. The hair style and color were a perfect match for Rose's, and Dave's height and weight were near identical, off by maybe an inch of height and just slightly more muscle mass in the arms and upper torso. Unless someone got a good look at both Dave and Rose in the same room, no one could possible tell the difference between the two of them.

"Okay then," said Rose, clapping her hands together once, "I think we're done for the night."

"Thank fucking god, I would suck a thousand Freudian dicks to get out of these clothes."

"Those are pajamas, Dave. They're incredibly comfortable and I know for a fact that you normally sleep in yours."

"What, and you do too?"

"Absolutely."

"Ugh, fine, I'll keep wearing them. Look just get out of my room so I can go to sleep."

"I don't think so, Dave. If you're going to pass as me, you'll be sleeping in my room tonight. I'll occupy yours so that I can be sure you don't sneak back here and break our deal in some way."

"Uuuuugh Rose I hate you so much. Fine. Are you going to escort me to your room to make sure I don't go fuck off somewhere else?"

"Absolutely." The pair walked down the dim hallway in silence, Rose with a pleased grin and Dave practically sulking.

"Time is ticking by the way," Dave said as the pair arrived at Rose's bedroom. "You have exactly twenty four hours starting from when I put on this belt, and not one second more. It's been two hours, one minute and six seconds so far."

"I am fully aware of your acute sense of time."

"It keeps ticking in my sleep," Dave said. "I'll know if you try to fuck with me with like a slowed down clock or something."

"The thought hadn't crossed my mind."

"It had better not have."

"Good night, Dave."

With something between a grunt and a mumbled "Goodnight," Dave entered Rose's bedroom and closed the door behind him. The room was neat and tidy of course, smelling of perfume and slightly of alcohol. For some reason Rose had alchemized an enormous queen-size pillow top bed with velvety sheets of a deep purple color, almost black. It looked warm, soft, and incredibly inviting. Wrapping himself in the snuggly sheets, Dave fell asleep almost immediately.

\---

Four hours three minutes and one second later, Dave was awakened by the sound of the bedroom door sliding open. Dave lay facing towards the door, and through his closed eyes he could see the faint glow of a light coming from across the room, and the sound of light breathing.

_Fucking Rose coming to check up on me, making sure I'm not cheating. What kind of chump does she take me for._

The light and breathing crept closer, and Dave could faintly hear the sound of her footsteps on the carpet. She stopped at the foot of the bed. Dave refused to open his eyes and pretended to still be asleep.

_Seriously Rose fuck off, I'm trying to sleep here._

The light faded as the footsteps crept away. The door closed, but Dave could still see the light. She was still in the room.

_Rose what the fuck, come on._

Still pretending to be asleep, Dave rolled over to face the wall, away from the source of the light. After a moment's pause, she crept closer again, this time stopping at the side of the bed , with Dave's back facing her.

_What are you even doing?_

Dave heard a sharp intake of breath and then felt a sudden weight on him as the girl jumped onto the bed, pinning him on his side. Out of impulse he tried to roll over, only to find himself restrained by the weight on top of him. He felt a sharp pain on his neck as Rose bit him.

Wait a minute. That was definitely not Rose he saw out of the corner of his eye. Her skin was glowing pale white and her hair was black. The girl on top of him was Kanaya and she was drinking his blood. Dave opened his mouth in protest, but she was too fast, as she clamped her hand over his mouth before he could make a sound.

He struggled to push her off of him, but the weight of Kanaya on top of him was too much. She was monstrously strong, holding the covers around Dave, preventing him from doing much beyond uselessly thrashing his legs. She stayed attached to his neck, draining him of his strength until he was too weak to resist her iron grip. His entire body was beginning to feel limp and drained, as if she'd bit him with some kind of venom. He was beginning to feel light headed when Kanaya detached herself, sitting up and wiping a trickle of blood from the corner of her lip.

"Your human blood is delicious," she said quietly. "It lacks the variety and identifying markers of Troll blood, but the delectable taste more than makes up for it."

Dave tried to move but his body wouldn't respond. He tried to speak and found that his tongue wouldn't work in a way that would form words, and an unintelligible moan escaped his mouth instead. 

Rising from the bed, Kanaya tore off the covers and flung them onto the floor, exposing Dave in Rose's clothes. Still facing the wall and unable to see Kanaya, Dave heard the sound of moving fabric and then let out a surprised and muffled noise as a pair of jade-green panties were stuffed into his mouth.

"Don't try to speak, my dear. I don't want to have to fetch the ball gag again."

Dave felt as Kanaya climbed back onto the side of the bed and slowly crept over him. 

"You spent three days alone with the alchemiter," she said, tracing a finger up Dave's leg. "We missed you. I missed you. I get lonely and I know that you do as well." She stopped at Dave's thigh and pinched his buttock. "I especially missed this," she said.

Shifting position, Kanaya lied down next to Dave, her mouth level with his ear. With one hand she traced up Dave's inner thigh as she whispered, "Don't worry. I'm going to forgive you. You'll have to make it up to me though. You owe me." She reached the point where his legs met and gently pressed two fingers against a spot that sent a little jolt of electricity through Dave's body.

"It seems that there is something in the way however," she said, sliding her hand upward along Dave's buttocks. "I know you are quite fond of this god tier outfit but frankly I have never cared for the color of this orange fabric." She reached the top of the leggings and gripped them firmly. "I will try not to tear them but you can always alchemize another set." She slid them downward, exposing Dave's ass to her.

Dave became aware of something pressing up against his backside. He assumed for a moment that it was Kanaya's other hand or maybe something in her pocket, but the thing was clearly throbbing with the rhythm of a heartbeat. The obvious explanation was ridiculous. If Kanaya was secretly a dude, someone would have found out by now.

Or... apparently Rose had found out a while ago, based on what Kanaya had said earlier. 'Fetch the ball gag again?' Was this a regular thing? Did he even want to know?

Sitting up, Kanaya pulled the leggings further down to his ankles, and rolled Dave over onto his back. He hoped for a moment that she would recognize him, but the only light source was the vampire girl's dimly glowing skin. Kanaya repositioned herself, now straddling his chest. Despite the strength she had displayed previously, the girl was surprisingly light as she traced a finger up Dave's inner thigh again, causing his leg to spasm involuntarily. She reached the same spot as before, this time with only the barrier of thin, gold-colored panties in the way.

"I know what you want," she said, rubbing the fabric with more pressure than before. "And I am going to give it to you. You are going to squirm and pant like a woofbeast in heat." she continued to rub and Dave couldn't help but notice his heart beat faster. "I am going to treat you like an animal... my animal. Mine."

As before with the leggings, she gripped the hem of Dave's panties and pulled them down past his knees, fully exposing him. She spread Dave's thighs and slowly slid one finger inside the entrance to Dave's womanhood. She began to tease it in and out, sending little pulses of pleasure through him. She added a second finger, then a third, and Dave noticed he had been panting.

After a few minutes of fingering in silence aside from Dave's heavy breathing, Kanaya slid her hand free. "I know you don't care for teasing and foreplay," she said, "And tonight I don't either. I'd ask you if you're ready, but you're in no state to speak."

Truthfully, he wasn't.

Kanaya shifted back to sit between his legs, and used one hand to spread them further. She edged closer and with her other hand she guided herself to Dave's moist entrance. At this point several thoughts began to drift through Dave's head. Was he technically a virgin? Would God-tier healing apply to a hymen? Do troll dicks even work like human ones? What if it had like a barb or something? These thoughts were banished immediately as she began to push her way inside.

There was a strange sensation like there should be pain, like he had been novocained, but the feeling was in no way painful. The Troll girl was apparently aware of this because she made no attempt to go slowly. She slid herself further in, spreading Dave in a feeling that was almost uncomfortable, but not quite. She began to thrust in and out, slowly sliding in to the hilt before sliding back out until only the head was inside. She became rougher with each thrust, slamming into him and making the bed squeak with each push.

Though weak and limp from being drained, Dave was aware of the growing sensation building within him as Kanaya filled him deeply and completely. Though unfamiliar with his girl parts, he recognized the approach of an orgasm. Kanaya seemed to sense this as well and pulled herself free just before sending him over the edge. 

"Not yet," she said, delicately running a finger up the shaft of her cock, collecting a faintly green bead of precum mixed with Dave's own fluids. She popped the finger in her mouth and smiled at the taste, savoring it. "Last time I let you cum from that hole. This time you don't get to cum until I'm done with the other one. Because you are my fucktoy, and that's what I've decided you get to do tonight."

Getting up off the bed once again, Kanaya grabbed Dave by the hips, flipped him over onto his stomach again, and slid him away from the wall, until he was bent over the edge of the bed, his ass exposed. Getting into position with her back to the door, Kanaya spread Dave's legs with her knees as best she could, and positioned her cock at his puckered asshole. She idly teased his cunt with her free hand.

"Do you want me inside you?"

Dave could only grunt.

"Do you want my cock buried in your ass so deep your stomach can feel every throb?"

Another grunt. Kanaya shoved one finger inside his cunt, continuing to tease him.

"I want you to beg, but you can't even do that for me. All you can do is pleasure me. You're just something for me to pour cum into when I finish."

With an almighty thrust Kanaya pushed her herself inside, spreading Dave's asshole wide as the head slipped in. She slid another finger inside his cunt, now practically dripping and begging for release. She began to thrust, slowly at first, but quickly pushing harder and faster. Both Kanaya and Dave were panting in unison, grunting and moaning as she filled him completely. She leaned over him now, thrusting and burring herself deeper than either of them thought possible. She managed a third and a fourth finger inside his cunt, and Dave could feel his vision beginning to grow hazy. His toes curled involuntarily and his breath caught in his chest as Kanaya finally pushed into his deepest recesses and began to erupt. Hot cum, wonderfully warm, filled him completely and began to leak out around Kanaya's cock. As he began to come down from his high, he felt Kanaya slide gracelessly out of him and flop facedown onto the bed beside him. Jade-green cum leaked out of his asshole, running down his cunt and dripping onto the floor.

After a while Dave realized he could hear a sound coming from the direction of the door. He managed enough strength to turn his head to look. Although Kanaya had closed the door when she had entered, it was open now, and he could make out someone standing in the doorway. The person was laughing so hard they were wheezing and shaking uncontrollably. Finally the person reached over to the wall and flicked on a light switch, briefly blinding its occupants. As Dave's vision cleared, he heard Kanaya sit up and turn in the direction of the door, to see who had walked in on them.

After several awkward seconds of one-sided hysterics, Dave heard Kanaya ask, "At what point did you come into the room, Rose?"

Composing herself long enough speak, Rose replied, "I was listening through the door the whole time. I opened the door somewhere around ' _something for me to pour cum into_.' When you didn't seem to notice, I figured I'd just keep watching until either you saw me or you finished." And she fell into another uncontrollable fit of laughter.

"Rose, who is this person you let me fuck?" Blushing green, Kanaya turned to look at Dave, meeting his gaze and seeing his face clearly for the first time.

"Oh my goodness, Dave, is that you?" 

"Oh man," Rose said, still sniggering. "Three solid days of alchemy. Totally worth it."


End file.
